


Dreamtale: Tale of Hate

by Ziggycave



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Gen, Ink, dream sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggycave/pseuds/Ziggycave
Summary: Sequel to Dreamtale:Tale of





	Dreamtale: Tale of Hate

Dreamlife had got better. He left behind his old him for a new. He made friends, enemies, fought Nightmare. 

The hardest part was ignoring that Night existed. How erased him from anything he could. He didn't want to go through it again. 

He lied of how Nightmare got to be. He lied about his past. He didn't want to think of his mistake. 

He lived with Ink fighting to protect the multiverse. He was happy. Well, as happy as he could possibly be. 

That was till everything changed. 

Ink POV

I was really bored. Nothing to do and out of ideas. I decided to read a book. He never did but sometimes he did. 

He blinked finding one with the name od Dreantale history. He grabbed it and tilted his head. It was old but he could read the language it was written in. 

'Long time ago live two guardians. They were twins and made protectors of the tree of feelings. They protected it with there life. 

The eldest twin cried and wailed in despair each night till finally, he ate the apples. 

The two had a long battle but it was not enough as the true guardian of bad feelings died and Nightmare came. '

Ink dropped the book and was shocked.  It's just fiction. Dream wouldn't lie to him. 

They were friends and were so close. He couldn't. He couldn't have. 

He thought back to what Error said once. 

"He not who you truly know"

Ink shook his head not wanting to find out it was true. He went to Dream to ask. 

Dream POV. 

Dream froze at the question. He looked at Ink and felt like he could cry. 

"Its true "

"You.....why? Why?!"

"I didn't want my past to be true and for everyone to know I killed him," Dream said looking away. 

Ink glared and walked away wiping his tears. 

Skip)

Dream looked down at the grass wiping another tear away. He felt Nightmare behind him. He stood up and held out his staff in defnesemn

"Poor little Dream. Learning about the mistake of what you did. Guess what? This is all your fault and I will make sure you know"

Dream felt the world go dark and appear in a white void. He looked around knowing this was not real. He saw Night and everyone here. 

"Night!"

Night didn't look happy and glares. 

 

Night:  
First thing first  
I'm going tell you all the lies that you told  
All the pain you had caused me by your mistake

Ohhhh

All the pain you causes me. 

Ink;  
Second thing second, I don't care about your past  
But you lied to me and told me everything was alright   
Everything alright

Error;  
I know should listen to him  
When he told me, all that you had  
Done to get that power you have  
Your a phony and fool  
And you're a disgrace  
It's your fault that he had 

Nightmare;

Died!

You told them all that lies that  you thought of  
You traitor

Ha!

This is the consequence of what you did.   
You'll finally learn. 

Hey...  
You should have known   
That this day come. 

Ha!   
I am glad that there going to kill you!   
You monster

Night:  
Third thing third  
I am sad that you had killed me  
You lied and told them I never existed  
What are brothers for 

Ink:  
I thought I could trust you  
And never thought you betray me  
You lied to my face!   
We are not friends anymore!  
I'm dining with feeling  
This is your fault  
I will never know what you actually 

Nightmare:

Did!

You should have known this would happen  
You're crazy

You're past finally caught up to you  
You monster

Error:  
Hey!

I'll make sure you pay  
For all the 

Lies!  
This is your doom.   
Accept it.   
Goodbye 

Dream:  
Please stop I can't do this anymore  
I'm tired of all the thing I've been through  
Stop all these whispers

I just want to be free from all this   
All the pain I caused  
This really is my fault  
I should accept it. 

All:  
Hey!  
Maybe you finally learn from   
Your mistake

Pain!  
We will be the ones cause you pain  
You monster 

Hey!   
We don't care about your truth  
We don't care about them 

Lies!  
You lied to us you monster 

You monster!


End file.
